This is Our Family
by Franderventures
Summary: Future!Fic. Nick, Jeff, and Blaine have what some might call an 'alternative' lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

Nick pushes his way out of the packed elevator, clinging to his bags, conscious of the wine bottles inside one of them. He makes his way along the corridor, shifting the bags from hand to hand until he manages to fish his keys out of his pocket and get through the door into his apartment. He lets the door close behind him and puts the bags down at his feet. Nick smiles as the two songs playing click off one after the other, and, almost simultaneously, Jeff and Blaine's heads peek out from their bedrooms. Nick opens his arms.

"You're home!" Jeff practically throws himself into the waiting hug, wrapping his arms around Nick's middle. Blaine follows behind, hovering a little hesitantly before Nick pulls him in too.

"You missed me, then?" Nick laughs as Jeff and Blaine break away from him.

"We always miss you when you're not around," Jeff says, and Blaine nods alongside him.

Nick smiles at them both, then picks up a small paper bag and heads into the living room. Jeff follows immediately, but Blaine stays behind, reaching for the rest of Nick's bags.

"I'll just put these –"

"You can get them later, Baby, come on," Nick calls from the living room, flopping down onto the sofa. "Oh, it's good to be home," he sighs, smiling.

Nick waits for both the boys to settle on the floor - Jeff kneeling, Blaine with his legs crossed, both of them with their palms resting on their thighs, before picking up the paper bag again.

"Jeff, this is for you."

Nick hands Jeff a small, tissue-wrapped parcel, watching as he opens it quickly.

"'Gorgeous.'" Jeff reads aloud from the silver tag in his hands, flipping it over to read out Nick's name and their address on the other side. "Blaine, look!" Jeff laughs excitedly, holding his hand out, the heart glinting in the light. "I have a new tag!"

Blaine nods, smiling a little. Nick watches him for a second before leaning down to accept a slow kiss from Jeff, biting on his bottom lip gently. When they pull apart, Blaine's on his feet.

"I'll go and put those bags away now," he says quietly.

"But you didn't get your present yet, Baby." Nick smiles.

"You got me a present too, Sir?"

"Of course I did, Baby." Nick kisses Jeff's forehead, then stands, picking up the other parcel and walking over to Blaine. "Close your eyes."

Blaine does as he's told and Nick steps close, unwrapping the collar from its paper and fastening it around Blaine's neck. He slips two fingers under the dark blue leather, testing the fit before tightening it one more notch.

"Open, Baby."

Blaine opens his mouth, causing Nick to laugh softly before he presses a kiss to Blaine's top lip.

"Your eyes, silly."

Blaine opens his eyes, blushing, and glances at Jeff before meeting Nick's gaze.

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, Baby. Now you have something to show that you will always be part of this family, ok? Always."

* * *

_Nick scratches gently at the nape of Jeff's neck, smiling as he squirms. _

"_Pup's happy?" _

_Jeff nods, looking up at Nick with a grin before kissing the inside of his knee. He's kneeling between Nick's spread legs, resting back against the leather seat of the arm-chair Nick managed to procure them before the club had gotten too busy. Nick toys idly with one of the rings on Jeff's collar, planning a playdate with Rachel for later in the week, letting Jeff relax a little. It's only when Jeff nudges him gently that Nick snaps out of his thoughts._

"_Speak if you need to, Gorgeous..."_

"_May I go to the bathroom?" Jeff asks, biting his lip._

"_Can you go on your own, or do you want me to come with you?" Nick asks, helping Jeff up._

"_I can go alone, Sir."_

"_Good boy." _

_Jeff kisses his cheek and pads off toward the bathroom. Nick smiles, watching him walk, ass swinging from side to side, outlined through the tight black briefs Nick puts him in when they come here. Nick pulls his phone from his pocket, flicking through his messages to pass the time until Jeff gets back. After a few minutes, there's a cough from in front of him. Nick doesn't look up just spreads his legs a little so that Jeff can sit back down. There's another cough. _

"_Blaine?!"_

_Nick almost drops his phone, head snapping up to stare at Jeff and Blaine. Jeff's gaping at Blaine with his mouth wide open. Nick puts his phone away, and then smiles._

"_You'll catch flies like that, Gorgeous. Heel."_

_Jeff looks over at Nick, and then back at Blaine. He returns to his spot between Nick's legs, but keeps his head down, smiling gratefully as Nick strokes through his hair. Blaine shifts from foot to foot, watching them._

"_Blaine," Nick says. "It's been a long time... grab a seat, we'll catch up." He nods towards the empty chair opposite him, smiling. _

_Blaine wets his bottom lip, looking at the chair. _

"_I'd rather..." He trails off, and then, after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, sits down on the floor, crossing his legs._

_Nick raises his eyebrows. Blaine looks very out of place in his simple T-shirt and jeans, somehow both over- and under-dressed at the same time. _

"_How are you?" They both ask at the same time._

_Nick gestures for Blaine to speak, and then sits back in his chair, smiling when Jeff leans into his thigh. _

"_How are you? How've you been?" Blaine asks again, obviously trying not to stare at Jeff's half-naked body, eyes flicking down from Nick's face, before looking back up guiltily._

"_We've been well, haven't we, Gorgeous?" Nick scratches at Jeff's scalp gently, watching Blaine's face for a reaction. "Finished school, moved in together, moved here together... nothing eventful."_

"_But... you're... how did you end up _here_?" Blaine says slowly, openly gazing at Jeff's wriggling body._

"_It's just the way our relationship went." Nick shrugs. He musses Jeff's hair a final time before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Why are you here, Blaine? No Kurt to accompany you?"_

_Blaine tenses at Kurt's name and looks down at his lap._

"_Kurt and I didn't last," he mumbles. "I... I was looking for someone new, here, and... I almost didn't recognise you in... wearing that..."_

_Nick looks down at his leather jeans and the crimson vest stretched taut over his chest. Jeff's playing with the laces of his boots again and he leans down to swat his hand away. _

"_Stop it, I told you before," he says sternly._

"_Sorry, Sir." Jeff drops his hand back into his lap and looks over at Blaine, smiling slightly._

_Blaine regards them a little cautiously. _

"_What are you looking for, Blaine?" Nick asks. "A Dom? A boyfriend? A playmate?"_

"_Friends."_

"_Well, we've always been that." Nick smiles, standing up and stepping over Jeff before helping him up. "Get dressed, we're going," he orders before kissing Jeff deeply, tongues twisting over one another obviously between parted lips._

_Blaine stares._

_Nick slaps Jeff on the ass as he walks away, before turning back to Blaine. _

"_Do you want to get a drink with us?"_

* * *

Blaine smiles, dragging his fingers over the collar, closing his eyes again as Nick kisses him. Blaine's arms move up around Nick's neck as Nick deepens the kiss, sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it. Blaine whimpers softly, shivering under Nick's hands. Nick tugs Blaine's bottom lip as he pulls back, grinning.

"_Now_ you can put those bags away," Nick laughs, kissing Blaine's nose. "Gorgeous, you order something for dinner, I'm going to take a shower. All good?"

Nick strips off on the way to the bathroom, picking up his clothes along the way and dumping them into the laundry hamper. He steps into the shower, washing leisurely, taking his time to get the feeling of travelling off his skin. He decides not to shave, pulling on a pair of pyjama shorts and a T-shirt and heading back into the living room, towelling his hair dry.

Jeff and Blaine are sitting together on the futon on the floor the sofa, watching television. The buzz of the extractor fan from the kitchen tells him that there's something keeping warm in the oven. Glancing at the clock on the wall above the television, he realises that he was in the shower for forty-five minutes.

"Will dinner keep a little longer?" Nick asks, climbing over the back of the sofa to settle on the cushions behind them.

"Not much longer, Sir... the sauce will go all gloopy and weird..." Jeff says smiling a little apologetically. "The Chinese place was really quick to deliver..."

Nick laughs, kissing the top of Jeff's head.

"I'll postpone my plans then, and we'll eat."

They end up eating around the table in the kitchen, something they haven't done in a long time. It's easier for them to talk this way, passing the containers of food around until they've all eaten as much as they can. Blaine leans across to kiss a dot of sauce from Jeff's chin, interrupting Jeff's story about work, and after a moment of silence they kiss properly. Blaine's hands push in to Jeff's hair, fisting just hard enough to make Jeff gasp into his mouth. Nick raises his eyebrows and coughs pointedly.

"So, you had a good time without me, then?" Nick laughs as they part, Jeff's bottom lip swollen already.

"Y-yeah..." Jeff says, a little breathless. "We even made cookies one – FORTUNE COOKIES!"

Jeff slips off his chair and hurries back over to the bag the food had come in, returning with three fortune cookies and handing them out. Blaine breaks his first.

"'Never regret anything that made you smile.'" Blaine's hand goes to his collar. "I never would."

"'Life is a verb.'" Jeff frowns. "No it isn't... I always get the vague ones..."

Nick laughs, smiling at Jeff sympathetically as Blaine starts to clear the plates away. Blaine returns with a pot of tea for them all, setting the mugs and the milk out.

"You didn't read yours yet, Sir!" Jeff pushes the last fortune cookie toward Nick, grinning.

Nick rolls his eyes, taking it and breaking it open, extracting the piece of paper carefully.

"'A tall, dark, stranger will enter your life and bring change that might not be wanted.'" Nick reads slowly.

"How did that all fit on that little bit of paper?!" Jeff laughs.

Nick shrugs, reading it over again. He's not a superstitious person, but it still makes him feel uncomfortable.

"The last dark stranger that entered my life wasn't exactly tall..." Nick smiles over at Blaine, trying to rid himself of the unease that's settled over him.

Blaine smiles back a little half-heartedly, cradling his mug of tea against his chest.

* * *

_Blaine cradles his beer, sitting across from them in the bar just around the corner from the club. Jeff's straw rattles around the bottom of his vodka and lemonade and he pushes his glass away onto the table. Nick smiles, tightening his arm around Jeff's middle to pull him a little closer, stroking circles onto his hip. Jeff shivers and Nick smiles wider._

"_So, Blaine. How have things been?" Nick asks, sipping his glass of water. "We've barely seen you since high school."_

"_I... finished school, moved in with Kurt..." He swigs from his beer, chewing his bottom lip. _

_Nick takes his hand across the table, smiling at him reassuringly. Blaine smiles back, taking another drink before speaking again._

"_I couldn't get enough work as a musician to help pay for much and... well, Kurt ended it between us. I moved in with a friend and..." he shrugs, "ended up here."_

_Nick nods._

"_Were you and Kurt like us?" Nick says, smiling slightly as Jeff rests his head on Nick's shoulder._

"_Not... not so much... we played like that, sometimes but..." Blaine shakes his head. "It wasn't a lifestyle."_

"_You wanted it to be," Jeff states._

_Nick looks down at him in surprise. Jeff's allowed to talk when he wants to, as long as they're not in the club, or Nick hasn't set a rule for play, but he often just stays quiet when they're in public together. Nick looks back at Blaine, who nods._

"_Yeah..."_

_Around them, barstaff have started stacking chairs on tables noisily._

"_I think they want us to go," Nick laughs, standing and pulling on his jacket before helping Jeff up. "It's late, we should probably head home anyway."_

_Blaine finishes his beer in one, and then picks up his hoodie and follows them out of the door. The barmaid locks it behind them. Nick helps Jeff into his coat and takes his hand. _

"_We want to see you again, if you'd like?" Nick says, holding out a business card. "It's got my number on it, so you can call, but we're in the club most weekends."_

"_And Fridays," Jeff adds._

"_And Fridays."_

_Blaine takes the card, eyes widening._

"_You're an architect?!"_

"_Man's gotta earn a living." Nick grins. "How'd you think I keep him happy with treats?" _

_Jeff laughs softly, curling closer to Nick against the cold._

"_Call me, ok, Blaine?"_

_Blaine looks down again at the card in his hand._

"_I will. Just for drinks."_

"_More, if you wanted. As long as this gorgeous pup doesn't mind."_

_Blaine nods, then bids them goodbye and hails a taxi, disappearing off into the night. Nick and Jeff do the same, collapsing into bed when they get home. It's much later than Nick thought, and sudden tiredness overwhelms him the moment he's got his clothes off and is under the covers._

* * *

The three of them tumble onto Nick's bed, legs tangling as they pull the sheets up over them. Jeff presses up behind Nick, spooning against him, kissing and licking over Nick's neck.

"Mm, Gorgeous... m'tired..." Nick mumbles, shifting slightly. "Tomorrow, ok..."

Jeff nods in agreement against his skin before rolling off and stretching out on his back, wriggling into the pillows. Blaine slips closer to Nick, wrapping his arm around Nick's middle and resting his head on Nick's chest. Nick puts his arm over Blaine's shoulders, stroking through his hair, the other up above his head, mirroring Jeff's position next to him. His fingers brush over Blaine's collar gently.

"Happy, Baby?"

"Uh-huh..." Blaine says sleepily, kissing Nick's bare chest before drifting off to sleep.

Nick smiles, turning his head to say goodnight to Jeff. He laughs when he sees Jeff is already asleep, snoring lightly. Nick leans across to kiss his forehead and then Blaine's before getting comfortable and closing his eyes. He falls asleep easily, warm and comfortable, happy to be back in bed with his boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I probably should have said before: Italics = flashback.**

* * *

Nick is startled awake by his phone ringing on the bedside table. It takes him a moment to get his limbs working before he rolls over and picks it up.

" 'ello?" He asks blearily.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"...Blaine?"

"I'm in line at the bakery, what would you like?"

Nick frowns and rubs over his eyes to wake himself up a little.

"Just a sec, Baby." Nick pulls the phone away from his ear and blinks at the screen. "It's almost eleven, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like you needed the sleep... I went for a run and decided to go to the bakery on the way home," Blaine explains.

"Did you go for a run in your collar, Baby?" Nick asks slowly, slipping out of bed.

"I have a hoodie on, you can't see it..."

"Naughty boy..." Nick grins, making his way slowly to the kitchen. "Aren't you hot, running like that?"

"Mmm, I'm all sweaty..."

"Oh, Jeff will be pleased," Nick laughs, filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove.

"What will I be pleased about?" Jeff interjects, wandering in with a mug in his hand and leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Nothing, Gorgeous, you'll see later..." Nick takes Jeff's mug in his free hand and kisses his cheek gently.

"Nick!" Blaine says down the phone. "I'm almost at the front, what do you want me to get?"

"Get some... pain au chocolat," he says, and Jeff nods, smiling, "and some nice bread for French toast tomorrow. Love you, Baby, thank you."

"Love you too, Nick."

Nick smiles, pocketing his phone. The kettle hisses behind him, and he turns with Jeff's mug, placing it on the counter and getting his own. Jeff presses against Nick's back as Nick makes them both tea, hooking his chin over Nick's shoulder.

"What am I going to be pleased about, Sir?" He asks again, nuzzling his cheek against Nick's.

"You'll see soon, Gorgeous!" Nick laughs, slipping out of Jeff's arms and giving him his mug. "You're an impatient pup this morning..."

Jeff smiles and blows over the top of his tea before taking a tiny sip. Nick shakes his head, ruffling Jeff's hair with his hand, scratching gently. Jeff sighs happily, closing his eyes and leaning into Nick's touch.

"Home!" Blaine calls as he opens the front door. "The elevator's out of order. I had to go up all those stairs!"

He kicks his trainers off and walks through the living room into the kitchen, tugging his hoodie over his head. Nick smiles as Jeff tenses beside him and gasps softly. Blaine barely notices, putting the bakery bag down on the table before he turns to look at them.

"...what?"

Nick sets his tea down and pads over to Blaine, looking down at him with a smile.

"This," he says, gesturing at Blaine's sweat-soaked vest, "needs to come off. Now."

* * *

_Nick's phone rings, and he grabs blindly for it, keeping his eyes fixed on Jeff. He glances away for a second to look at the screen._

"_I'm going to answer this, okay Gorgeous?" Nick says. "Hello?"_

"_Hi, Nick? It's Blaine."_

_Nick grins, glancing down at Jeff._

"_Oh, hi Blaine, how are you?"_

_On his knees, Jeff freezes and his eyes widen as he looks up at Nick. Nick kicks Jeff's calf gently and smiles as Jeff nods, sliding his lips back down Nick's cock. Nick shivers as Jeff's tongue plays over his skin._

"_Good... I'm good..." Blaine says, "Just, um... just wondering if you and Jeff were going to the club tonight?"_

_Nick takes a second to answer, rocking his hips up and pushing further into Jeff's mouth. Jeff rolls easily with the movement, pulling back slightly so he doesn't choke._

"_We'll be there –" Nick breaks off, moaning as Jeff almost pulls off him, sucking around the head of his cock. "We'll be there. It's Saturday."_

_There's a silence at the other end of the line. Nick takes the opportunity to tangle his hand in Jeff's hair and hold his head still while he pushes his cock down Jeff's throat. Jeff's eyes water a little and hands slip onto Nick's bare thighs, stroking softly at his skin._

"_I'll see you there, then?" Blaine asks eventually._

"_Yeah..." Nick mumbles, moaning again as Jeff swallows around him. "Good boy..." He whispers to Jeff._

_Nick smiles at the soft noise Blaine makes down the phone._

"_Um... so... the club and..." Blaine hesitates. "We can maybe get a drink afterwards again?"_

"_I'll see you tonight, Blaine," Nick says into the phone, only just catching Blaine's 'bye!' before he hangs up._

_Jeff presses his fingers into Nick's thighs a little and Nick pulls out of his mouth, smiling at the string of spit still connecting the head of his cock to Jeff's lips. Nick circles his hand around his cock, starting to stroke slowly._

"_Blaine's coming to the club," Nick tells Jeff, his hand speeding up a little. "Gonna make you look so good for him, – mouth closed – dress you up all nice, okay?" _

_Jeff closes his mouth and nods. Nick strokes his cock faster, tugging Jeff's hair to tip his face up a little just before coming across his lips. Jeff's eyes close instinctively and Nick shifts slightly to come across his forehead and eyelids too before slumping back onto the bed, breathing hard._

"_Don't come." Nick says softly as he sits up._

_Jeff whines and pouts up at Nick, but leans up to kiss him slowly. He moans against Nick's mouth as Nick licks the come from his lips. Nick licks a stripe of come from Jeff's cheek, pulls away, and stands up, taking Jeff's hand to help him up too._

"_Go and shower, Gorgeous. We need to get ready."_

"_Yes, Sir." Jeff smiles, kissing Nick's cheek before padding away to the bathroom. "Will you be joining me in the shower, Sir?" he asks, stopping in the doorway and grinning._

"_We'll see," laughs Nick. "Now, go get clean!"_

* * *

Blaine pulls his vest off and hands it to Nick, who steps back so that Jeff can see Blaine properly. He grins, watching Jeff stare transfixed at a drop of sweat rolling down Blaine's chest. A quick glance down Jeff's body tells Nick all he needs to know. Nick looks to Blaine, catching his eye.

"Go on, Gorgeous," Nick says after Blaine nods slightly.

Jeff is pressed against Blaine almost instantly, trailing his tongue through the hair on Blaine's chest to lick up that drop of sweat. Nick leans back against the counter to watch Jeff push Blaine's arms up above his head. Jeff buries his face in Blaine's armpit and inhales deeply, moaning on exhale. Nick rolls his eyes a little and smiles fondly. Blaine's eyes close as Jeff licks through his armpit, dragging the flat of his tongue over Blaine's skin. Nick watches Jeff a little longer before turning away and fetching the bakery bag. He flicks the oven on and puts the pains au chocolat in to warm them, smiling to himself as Blaine moans loudly behind him.

Nick makes Blaine a cup of tea and sets it on the table along with a plate for each of them. There's a moan and a thud as Blaine drops his head back against the wall and Nick turns to look. Jeff is sucking on the tag of Blaine's collar, running his hands over Blaine's chest as he does. Jeff hums softly and twists Blaine's nipples making him arch forward, moaning louder. Blaine pulls Jeff up to kiss him hard and messy, their tongues licking over each other in the gap between their lips. Nick watches for a minute before turning away and switching off the oven. He grabs the pain au chocolat out and puts one on each plate.

"Break it up, boys, breakfast's ready," Nick calls, brushing the crumbs from his fingers.

Jeff pulls away reluctantly and joins Nick at the table, Blaine following just behind him. They sit down and, with perfect, practiced, unison, lean in to kiss Nick's cheeks. Nick smiles, leaning back in his chair and watching them eat. He'd missed this while he was away, missed being able to eat without having to make small-talk with colleagues. Jeff's talking quietly, filling Nick in on what he'd missed. Jeff's fingers move quickly, stripping the pastry off and eating it in between sentences until he's left with just the chocolate in the centre.

"...Work was fun, we have a new installation coming in," Jeff pauses and pops the chocolate strips into his mouth. He practically hums in delight. "That's _so_ nice. Anyway, so we have a new installation coming in and I'm organising it."

"Sounds like you're moving up in the world, Gorgeous." Nick smiles. "How was your week, Baby? Have fun here?"

"Same old."

Nick watches Blaine as he collects their plates and puts them in the dishwasher, tipping his head as Blaine bends over.

"I should make you wear sweatpants more often, Baby."

Blaine straightens up, smiling.

"Sir, are we going to the club tonight?" Jeff asks as he gets up, gathering their mugs and putting them in the sink.

"Not tonight," Nick says, hiding a smile as Blaine shakes his head and moves the mugs from the sink into the dishwasher. "I want some private time with my boys. Go get your collar, Gorgeous," Nick tells Jeff as he stands up.

Jeff grins and pushes off the table, walking quickly out of the room. Nick smiles, moving forward to trap Blaine between him and the kitchen counter.

"Everything all right?" Nick asks, sighing softly when Blaine nods, averting his eyes.

Nick tips Blaine's head up and slides his hand from Blaine's chin to cup his cheek. Blaine lifts his eyes reluctantly and they gaze at each other before Nick leans in and kisses him slowly. His lips slide easily to capture Blaine's top lip, sucking on it. Nick pulls away and smirks at Blaine's blush.

"I'll make it better tonight. I promise," Nick whispers, and kisses Blaine again.

"Sir?" Jeff says behind them.

"Living room." Nick grins, slipping his fingers under Blaine's collar to pull him along after Jeff.

When he's comfortable on the sofa, Nick holds his hand out for Jeff's collar. He smiles, rubbing his thumb over the tag.

"Good boy," Nick says softly as he leans forward to buckle the collar around Jeff's neck, "good boy for changing the tag..." He kisses Jeff's cheek. Jeff wiggles happily. "Up here now, one on each side."

Blaine crawls up onto the cushions and angles himself so that he can kiss over Nick's neck and jaw. One of his hands slides up Nick's thigh to cup his crotch and back down again, over and over. Jeff mirrors him almost exactly on Nick's other side, sucking gently at Nick's skin.

"Here's the plan for today, boys," Nick says, sliding his hand into Blaine's hair and pulling him closer. "As it's late in the day already, we'll skip lunch, have an early dinner, and then," Nick moans softly as Jeff bites his earlobe, "we play. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

_Nick grins around Jeff's cock and tightens his grip on Jeff's hips, pinning him down when he tries to push further into Nick's mouth. Jeff tries again, pushing against Nick's hands, and Nick slaps his skin sharply. Jeff relaxes under him and Nick moves one hand to jerk Jeff roughly, sucking on the head of his cock. Jeff tenses and comes into Nick's mouth within a few moments, slumping back against the carpet as Nick slowly sucks the last of his come away._

"_Good boy... such a good boy for me, aren't you?" Nick mumbles, and reaches for the thick, leather, cock ring. He slips it down over Jeff's soft cock and makes sure it's firmly in place. "Good boy..." He says again, stroking his hand over Jeff's stomach._

_Jeff sits up a little and smiles, watching Nick stand. Nick takes Jeff's hand and pulls him up to kiss him gently. _

"_Pup's gonna dress himself because his Master needs to shower, okay?" Nick says, smiling when Jeff nods quickly. "Pup's gonna get a treat later for being _such_ a good boy." _

_Jeff's eyes widen and he smiles, rushing off to find the clothes Nick's laid out and get dressed as Nick pads into the shower. He stares at his reflection in the mirror while he waits for the water to heat up. Blaine. He smiles slowly. Blaine will be Jeff's treat. _

_Nick showers quickly, resisting the urge to jack off, and gets back into the bedroom as fast as he can. Jeff's waiting for him on his knees, wearing a baggy T-shirt and shorts to hide the leather that's underneath. Nick ruffles Jeff's hair on his way to the wardrobe to get his outfit for the night. He hesitates over the shirt, chewing his lip as he thinks._

"_Shall I wear something different for Blaine tonight, Gorgeous?" Nick asks, turning around with a tight PVC shirt held against his chest. _

_Jeff shakes his head._

"_I think that's mine, actually..." _

_Nick looks down at himself and laughs._

"_You're right. Not this, then." He puts the shirt back in the wardrobe and chooses another one, a blue button-down. "This one?"_

"_With what, Sir?"_

"_Black leather pants, knee-highs." Nick says, turning around to look at himself in the mirror again. "I'd un-button it when we got there..."_

_Jeff nods, smiling._

"_That one, then."_

"_Good." Nick grins, blowing Jeff a kiss after he's pulled on the shirt. "Go get my boots."_

_Jeff shifts up onto all fours, grinning._

"_Yes, Sir." _


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff yelps and arches up, tugging at the ropes securing his wrists to the bedpost. Nick places a kiss to his stomach gently, to sooth Jeff's sore, pink, skin.

"Last one, I promise," Nick smiles up at him, placing the final wax strip onto the bottom of the line of hair that ran from Jeff's bellybutton down into his pubes. Nick glances up at Blaine, slumped against the wall. His head is down against his heaving chest, and his hands clench and unclench rhythmically.

Jeff whines below him, and Nick turns back, pulling the strip off without warning. Jeff bucks up again, eyes closed tight.

"There, Gorgeous. All done." Nick smiles, and kisses Jeff's cheek gently, "Let's get you up." Nick leans up and unties Jeff's wrists before pulling him up and off the bed, looking him over. "Get Blaine down. You know the drill," Nick orders.

Jeff nods quickly and goes over to Blaine, pulling the loops of rope off the hooks on the wall but leaving them around Blaine's wrists. Blaine drops and wobbles a little as he lands on his feet properly. He recovers quickly and goes over to fetch the bottle of oil from the nightstand, already pouring a little into his hand as he returns to Jeff. This is Nick's favourite part. Blaine smooths his hand down Jeff's chest, covering Jeff's tan skin with a sheen of oil.

Blaine glances at Nick and then dribbles a little oil directly onto Jeff's chest, letting it drip down his skin to his stomach before rubbing it in. Blaine drops onto his knees to coat Jeff's legs and feet. He kisses the tip of Jeff's cock before circling his hand around it and jerking it gently, covering it in oil too.

Nick sits back, watching as Blaine slowly covers Jeff's skin in the oil, his whole body shimmering slightly in the light. When he's finished Blaine stands and jerks his own cock roughly before he and Jeff both bring their hands up behind their heads, spreading their legs apart. Nick grins, gazing at them. His boys. He loves this. Loves the contrast of the two of them, standing side by side. Loves _them_. Nick stands and runs his hands over their chests, scratching lightly through Blaine's chest hair.

After a second, Nick moves away to the night-stand, retrieving their collars. He clips Jeff's around his neck first, tracing fingers over the smooth, purple leather. Nick leans in and places a kiss on the tag and then steps over to Blaine. With Blaine he takes a little longer and slowly tightens the collar until it's digging into Blaine's skin. He holds it there, watching Blaine's chest rise and fall sharply before loosening the catch and doing it up properly. Nick kisses Blaine's tag and sits back down on the bed.

"Now, Baby. Something's wrong, and I want to know what," Nick says, leaning forward a little. Blaine shifts from foot to foot before speaking.

"I broke a rule, Sir," Blaine whispers, staring at his feet.

"What? When?" Jeff asks without thinking.

"Gorgeous, quiet." Nick's tone is stern. He looks back at Blaine. "Blaine, Baby. I need you to say that louder."

"I... I broke a rule."

"Gorgeous, what were the rules I left you before I went away?"

Jeff glances at Blaine before closing his eyes and reciting,

"Number one: do not go in my room unless there's some sort of emergency and you absolutely have to. Number two: you may masturbate and come, but you are not to finger yourselves or each other. Your holes are mine. Number three: keep the apartment clean and don't forget to take out the trash like last time. Number four: no wild parties or orgies."

"Which rule did you break, Blaine?"

"Number two, Sir, but, but I didn't mean to!" he bursts out, "I was just... I was masturbating, Sir, and I got carried away and... and..." Blaine looks down at his feet again.

"Were you planning on keeping that from me, Baby?" Blaine nods and Nick sighs. "I'm going to have to punish you for that, Baby, for fingering yourself and for not telling me until I asked. Over my knee."

Blaine drops his hands from his head and steps forward. He gets on the bed, lying himself over Nick's lap and wriggling until his ass is pushed up and his stomach resting on Nick's thigh. Jeff watches quietly, still holding his position.

"Fifteen spanks for breaking the rule and ten for keeping it secret," Nick tells Blaine as he rubs gentle circles over Blaine's ass. "Keep count," Nick says, bringing his hand down sharply on Blaine's round cheek.

"One," Blaine gasps, toes curling. "Two," He arches up a little as the next spank catches the bottom of his cheek, where it meets his thigh. "Three," Blaine loves getting spanked, usually, but this, the silence in the room other than his - "four" - steady counting is unnerving. Blaine closes his eyes tight, trying not to cry so soon.

Nick brings his hand down again onto the already pink skin of Blaine's ass, aiming for the hot hand prints decorating his cheeks. After the thirteenth spank, Nick lets his hand rest on Blaine's ass, squeezing roughly. He smiles as Blaine shudders on his lap.

"Half way through, Baby."

Blaine just nods and resumes counting when the spanking restarts.

"T-twenty," Blaine chokes out between sobs, his whole ass stinging, Nick still silent. He longs for the comfort of his voice, for Jeff's voice. Blaine hasn't been punished since that time in the club and it hurts and he hates it and he just wants it to end, right now.

"What number was that, Baby?" Nick asks quietly, gently stroking Blaine's sore skin.

"I... I d-d-don't know, Sir, I'm s-s-sorry, Sir," Blaine mumbles.

"Gorgeous?"

"Twenty-five."

Blaine slumps over Nick's lap, limp with relief. Nick continues to stroke Blaine's ass, working circles into his skin and pressing his fingers teasingly between Blaine's cheeks until he's squirming over Nick's lap. He gives Blaine's ass a final squeeze before pushing him roughly off his knees and onto the floor. Nick grins.

"If one of you isn't on the bed, on all fours, within the next minute, someone's going to get in trouble."

* * *

_Nick hands their jackets over to the cloakroom attendant and takes a ticket before turning to Jeff. Jeff is practically bouncing, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as he looks around the mostly-empty club. It's early. It'll fill up. Nick steps forward and slips his arms around Jeff's middle._

_"Pups don't wear clothes," he says firmly, tugging Jeff's shirt off. Jeff smiles, and pushes his sneakers off, then his sweatpants. He shivers as the cool air of the club washes over his warm skin, nipples stiffening, goosebumps rising on his arms. He drops down to kneel, his fall cushioned by the pads on his knees, and holds his fists up in a begging position for Nick. Nick smiles and leans in. He kisses Jeff's nose as he rummages through his bag, pulling out a pair of leather mitts. Nick slips them over Jeff's fists and straps them on, smiling at him. _

_Jeff drops down onto all fours properly, resting his weight on his knuckles. He looks around again before turning away from Nick and pushing his ass into the air, wiggling it from side to side. Nick gives Jeff's ass a gentle spank and reaches into his bag again. He fetches out Jeff's leash and clips it to his collar. Jeff barks softly, crawling back around to sit at Nick's feet and look up at him. Nick cups Jeff's cheek gently._

_"Almost done, Gorgeous. You're being such a good boy for me, aren't you?" Nick asks, wrinkling his nose slightly. Jeff wriggles, looking pleased with himself. "Just your tail, and then we're done." _

_Nick tugs on the leash, leading Jeff off to the bathrooms. Jeff shivers slightly when his bare toes brush over the cool, clean, tiles. One of the numerous reasons Nick likes coming early: the bathrooms are still clean. Nick nudges Jeff with his foot and Jeff pushes his ass up once more, spreading his legs apart. The leather straps of the jock Jeff's wearing frame his ass perfectly and Nick takes a second just to admire him. Nick bends down, smearing lube from the tube he keeps in his bag over his fingers. He strokes it over Jeff's hole, tugging and twisting at the plug in Jeff's ass. Jeff moans softly as Nick pulls it out and replaces it with a slightly bigger one. Jeff shifts and wiggles his ass from side to side, wagging the puppy-tail plug. Nick pats Jeff's ass gently and goes to wash his hands before picking up the leash and leading Jeff back out into the club. _

_Nick chooses the sofa they'd been sitting on the week before, hoping it'd make it easier for Blaine to find them, and settles into it. He pats his lap._

_"Up you get, Gorgeous." He grins and helps Jeff up so that he's straddling Nick's legs. "Why don't you give your Master a kiss, pup? Show him how happy you are?"_

_Jeff leans in and licks wetly over Nick's lips. Nick smirks, pulling Jeff forward to kiss him messily. He fists Jeff's hair in one hand, the other siding down Jeff's back to pull on his tail. Nick sucks on Jeff's tongue, opening his mouth so that Jeff can lick over his teeth. He pulls away, grinning and breathless._

_"God, I love puppy kisses..." He laughs, tugging Jeff close to kiss him again._

_It's only when Blaine says Nick's name twenty minutes later that Nick breaks the kiss. Nick pushes Jeff off his lap onto the floor and pats his ass, urging him forward. _

_"Go say hi to Blaine," Nick tells him, wiping the spit off his chin. Jeff crawls forward and buries his face in Blaine's crotch. He breathes in deeply and nuzzles his nose further in against the denim of Blaine's tight jeans. "Good boy. Hello, Blaine." _

_Blaine smiles at Nick and tries to ignore how hard he's getting just from Jeff's greeting. _

_"Hi," Blaine says quietly, pushing Jeff down when he puts his leather paws up on Blaine's waist. "How are you?" he asks, a little relieved as Jeff moves away and he can finally sit down on the floor._

_"I'm good." Nick smiles, looking Blaine over. Nick tugs Jeff between his legs and pushes Jeff's face into his crotch. He holds him there, leaning down to whisper just loud enough for Blaine to hear; "I'm going to fuck your slutty little mouth, pup."_

_Jeff's moan is muffled only for a second before he bites the zip on Nick's pants and starts working them down. Nick gazes at Blaine._

_Blaine swallows a little nervously as Nick starts to thrust into Jeff's mouth. Nick holds Jeff's head still, pushing deeper into his throat. Jeff gags a little around him and Blaine looks down in concern._

_"He likes it."_

* * *

Nick tangles his hands into Blaine's hair as they kiss, rocking his hips forward. Blaine whines against Nick's lips, tugging fruitlessly at the cuffs holding his hands behind his back when Jeff pulls his mouth off Blaine's cock. Jeff moans, pushing back to meet Nick's thrusts, and tips his head to lick up the underside of Blaine's cock.

Jeff's supporting himself on one hand, using the other to pull Blaine forward until Jeff's gagging and swallowing, with spit dripping down his chin.

"Do you want to come, Baby?" Nick pants, slamming forward into Jeff as hard as he can. Blaine nods eagerly and leans in to kiss Nick again. Nick moves back, shaking his head. "Uh-uh, no kisses until you come." Blaine whines, still reluctant to let go despite how desperately Jeff's hands dig into him. "Come on his face, Baby..." Nick says, his voice low.

Blaine pulls out of Jeff's mouth with a moan, coming over his lips and cheeks. Jeff opens his mouth in time to catch some on his tongue and moves forward to lick the few drops that have gathered on Blaine's cockhead. Nick grins, leaning forward to grab Blaine's hair and pull him in.

"Now you get kisses," Nick whispers against Blaine's lips before kissing him hard. Beneath them, Jeff comes - without permission, Nick notes - and Nick follows suit soon after. Nick pulls out and collapses on the bed next to Jeff, breathing hard. Jeff's practically asleep already, come-streaked face pressed into the sheets, a contented smile on his lips. Nick rolls his eyes, sitting up and slipping the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash. He snags the key from their bedside cabinet and leans over Jeff to undo Blaine's cuffs. Blaine rubs his wrists gently, wincing as he presses a little too hard on bruised skin.

"Did I do them too tight, Baby?" Nick asks, concerned, as he brings Blaine's wrists up to his lips and kisses them gently. Blaine nods, not looking up. "Baby, you have to tell me, okay? You know I won't be mad if you tell me that. I never want to hurt you without meaning to." Blaine just nods again. "Promise you'll tell me next time."

"I promise, Sir," Blaine says softly, smiling at Nick.

Nick kisses Blaine's wrists again, then releases his hands. He pauses, thinking for a second, and then brings his hand down sharply on Jeff's bare ass, waking him up.

"Fuck! Ow..." Jeff pouts, sitting up. "Oh... Sorry, Sir, I-"

"You both need training," Nick says, standing up from the bed. "I've been away, and it's been over a month since we trained. Next weekend, we're training, understood?"


End file.
